


Начало прекрасной дружбы

by Beckett



Series: Дауд/Гаррет [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Partners in Crime, Pre-Canon, Slow Build, the boys are young and a little dumb
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: В молодости Дауд много путешествовал. Одно из таких путешествий приводит его в Город, где он знакомится с вором по имени Гаррет.





	Начало прекрасной дружбы

Поначалу Город ему не нравится — слишком темный и мрачный после солнечной Карнаки. Связь с Бездной здесь ощущается слабее; этот город вырос из земли, вышел из лесов, он стоит на костях своих предшественников, и в нем нет места для чужаков и их богов.  
Но постепенно Дауд привыкает. Здесь сложнее использовать Метку, верно, но его учили обходиться в первую очередь ножом и кулаками — и эти его навыки не остаются незамеченными. Первые клиенты, первые деньги — он начинает создавать себе репутацию, вырезать место для себя в этом мире.  
А потом его пытаются ограбить.  
Дауд бы и не заметил, но в какой-то момент он словно по наитию тянется к кошельку — и перехватывает чью-то руку, уже почти вытащившую его из кармана. Вор — ростом едва ли по плечо Дауду, лицо закрыто шарфом до самых глаз, — тут же разжимает пальцы, выпуская добычу, и пинает его в колено. Он быстрый и увертливый, но Дауд сильнее и выше, и, как он тут же понимает, опытнее. Вор дерется неумело, но отчаянно, будто крыса, загнанная в угол. Костистый кулак разбивает Дауду губу, проходит вскользь по скуле, по едва зажившему шраму; Дауд сбивает вора с ног и подминает под себя, перехватывает надежно руки, чтобы не вывернулся.  
У вора тонкие запястья; Дауд легко удерживает их одной рукой.  
Он стаскивает шарф, закрывающий лицо вора, и обнаруживает, что его противник — молодой еще парень, едва ли старше самого Дауда. А то и младше. У него темные глаза уроженца Серконоса, а голос хриплый и злой:  
— Ну? Убьешь меня сам или позовешь стражу?  
Дауд не делает ни того, ни другого. Он стирает кровь с подбородка, поднимается на ноги и, помедлив, протягивает руку вору, чтобы помочь подняться:  
— Я Дауд.  
Тот смотрит недоверчиво, но помощь все-таки принимает:  
— Гаррет.

Они не становятся друзьями в мгновение ока; Гаррет, кажется, склонен доверять людям еще меньше, чем сам Дауд, но почему-то после той первой встречи их пути пересекаются все чаще и чаще. Возможно, это что-нибудь да значит. Возможно, это просто шутка местных богов.  
Гаррет неплохой вор, но никудышный боец — пару раз Дауд приходит ему на помощь в драках (чистая случайность!), и после этого Гаррет наконец начинает доверять ему. Дауд обучает Гаррета тивийскому удушающему захвату и натаскивает в обращении с ножом и дубинкой. Гаррет, в свою очередь, учит его красться и вскрывать замки и показывает, как срезать кошельки — Дауд не думает, что ему когда-нибудь пригодится это умение, но все равно запоминает.

— Мы могли бы работать вместе, — говорит он однажды ночью, когда они с Гарретом сидят на крыше одного из домов в Дэйпорте. Небо над их головами светлеет, превращаясь из лилового в серо-синее, а звезды гаснут одна за одной. Дауд вытирает лезвие ножа, Гаррет изучает добычу — драгоценную резную камею, за которой его отправил скупщик, и несколько колец и брошек, прихваченных просто потому, что подвернулись под руку.  
Гаррет задумчиво качает головой:  
— Я не убиваю людей, — говорит он, не глядя на Дауда. Дауд коротко смеется:  
— Убиваю я. Но все равно мы могли бы работать вместе. С нашими талантами…  
— Мы могли бы сколотить банду, — отзывается Гаррет. Он аккуратно складывает добычу в замшевый мешочек и прячет его в сумку на поясе, а потом ложится на крышу, заложив руки за голову. — Из воров, наемных убийц и шпионов, которая держала бы весь Город в страхе. Мы были бы везде и нигде, и никто не мог бы нас поймать…  
— Звучит как отличный план, — Дауд убирает клинок в ножны и ложится рядом с Гарретом.  
— Звучит как глупость, — фыркает Гаррет.  
— Все равно, по-моему, неплохо, — говорит Дауд. Гаррет лениво пихает его кулаком в плечо.  
Потом они лежат молча и наблюдают, как небо на востоке разгорается оранжевыми сполохами.

Несколько дней спустя Дауду снится Бездна.  
Он просыпается с ощущением смутной тревоги и чувствует во рту привкус морской воды; в городском шуме, доносящемся из открытого окна ему мерещатся тоскливые песни китов. Дауд садится на постели и проводит ладонями по лицу, прогоняя остатки сна.  
Ему снится Бездна — это значит, что пора возвращаться домой. Но он решает, что будет грубо с его стороны уехать, не попрощавшись с Гарретом.  
Тем же вечером Гаррет сам приходит к нему — появляется в сумерках, перелезает через подоконник, словно бродячий кот, и привычным уже движением стаскивает капюшон и шарф.  
— Уезжаешь, значит, — говорит он, складывая руки на груди. — Не спрашивай, откуда знаю. Сорока на хвосте принесла.  
— Пора возвращаться домой, — отвечает Дауд, надеясь, что объяснять причины не придется. Гаррет видел Метку на его руке, но не стал расспрашивать — то ли не понял, что это, то ли не придал значения.  
— Пора, значит, пора, — Гаррет дергает плечом. — Пойду с тобой в гавань, у меня там дела сегодня.

У них есть немного времени, пока команда корабля не закончит погрузку. Дауд не умеет прощаться и не знает, что говорить; стоя рядом с Гарретом, он думает о том дне, когда покинул Карнаку. Тогда он был один. Сейчас же...  
— Поедем со мной? — предлагает Дауд. — Мы неплохо работали вместе и могли бы…  
— Все-таки сколотить свою банду? — Гаррет улыбается краем рта.  
— Ты же говорил, что это глупость, — парирует Дауд. От привычной пикировки ему становится немного легче.  
— Я и сейчас так думаю. Но ты можешь попробовать, — Гаррет роется по карманам, пока, наконец, не вытаскивает нечто, завернутое в бархатную тряпицу. — Держи, на удачу.  
Дауд удивленно вскидывает бровь, но подарок все же принимает. Это так не похоже на Гаррета, что он… он не знает, что сказать.  
— Потом посмотришь, — Гаррет, помедлив, хлопает Дауда по плечу, и если его рука задерживается там чуть дольше, чем нужно для дружеского жеста, они оба притворяются, что не замечают этого. — Тебе уже пора. Удачи, друг мой.

Позже, когда Город скрывается из виду, Дауд уходит с палубы в свою каюту и там, при тусклом свете единственного фонаря, разворачивает прощальный подарок Гаррета. Внутри оказывается костяной амулет. Дауд бережно сжимает его в кулаке.  
На мгновение ему кажется, что тени укрывают его мягким плащом.


End file.
